After Flesh & Blood
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: A old friend from Tony past when he was in Military School shows up. He had finished his stint in the Marine. Gibbs offers him a spare bed room and falls in love with him. M/M Possible MPREG


**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Eric O'Rilley**

**OOC: There is going to me Mpreg here so if you don't like don't read. There is going to be a relationship between Gibbs and another male don't like don't read. Don't like people reading through the whole thing then getting a "ewwww, that's gross". **

* * *

**(Gibbs Point Of View)**

I slid my hands through my hair as I smirked to myself. Tony and I had started to get close ever since his father's visit. I knew Tony's father had seen through his son's con and that he loved his son. Tony and I had a thing when we were alone, Tony would open up to me more than to most others. We had become best friends and that always meant a lot to Tony, who had been on my team the longest, even longer than me and Mike. I had to smirk to myself, the mask Tony hid under didn't mean shit, what did was the heart and how he did his work. Why he did his work that way was why Tony was so good at his job. My other agents were starting to turn into good ones too. I saw Tony stand up with an Abby-type look of pure glee. He almost pounced on this guy, giving him a hug. Tony giving a man a hug surprised me and the whole team. The man laughed out loud.

"Bro, remember you're the straight one and I'm the gay one? Don't want people to think you're hitting for your own team do you?"

The man was dressed in an off duty Marine outfit. Tony had that goofy grin on his face, not his normal "trying to get a woman to swoon" look. He tossed Tony a wrapped gift. Tony set it down before he ripped it open. He pulled out what looked like a photo album. He raised an eyebrow, he was surprised but there was pleasure too. Tony stuttered out something none of us could understand and the man spoke again. Tony eyes were shiny.

"Hey, I thought DiNozzo's didn't cry. What's the big deal? It's just pictures of us when we were twelve, Tony. Hell, the background sucks, it's a Military school."

Yeah, this was unlike Tony all the way and this man had quite an effect on him. Then there was a blur and Abby was in the man's arms. She threw her hands around him and squeezed him tight.

"You're home, you're home, you're home……" She held on to him tightly for a moment and she then backed up and slugged him hard in the shoulder. "Two years, that's just not right! I want to talk to your commanding officer, keeping you from me and Tony for two years." She was mad and she quickly landed another punch, the man was letting her. He seemed to know are Abby well. "You have had Tony worried sick, you only send us a letter maybe every three months. What's that all about, mister?"

I could see Tony was looking mad too, he obviously wanted to know. I took a deep breath, I remembered Kelly getting mad, when she got old enough to be mad at me, for being away for six months at a time. The stranger leaned over and kissed Abby's forehead and she seemed to ease up then. He pulled her into a tight hug and he laid his head on top of her head.

"Abb's, God, if I could have done more in contact I would have, but hell, Abb's. It was a mission that lasted two years and I did what I needed to do. You two need to understand that, huh? Got an honorable discharge, so no more tours for me."

Abby nuzzled into his chest, then straightened herself before starting to point us out and tell him who was who. I shook his hand firmly, he nodded to me. No words, he knew I was a Marine and I knew he was one. We were working cold cases so I let a lot of this slide, plus when Abby came up there was no stopping it. McGee looked to the man that Abby said was called Eric.

"So, how long have you known Tony?"

I had to admit that Eric was handsome, he looked full blood Scottish. He had black raven hair that was cut nice and, along with that, he had beautiful blue eyes that looked like they could see straight into your soul. He laughed, he had a beautiful laugh that was for sure. It had been a long time since I had been attracted like this to a man.

"Tony and me went to military school together. Then, we did four years in school together, then Tony became a cop and I went into the Marines. We've been brothers since we first met. That's why I will be crashing on Tony's couch until I get enough cash working here at NCIS to pay for my own place."

I looked at him. I had heard talk about someone new coming to work down with the mechanical forensics team in the garage. I guess it was him. I watched Tony's face, he looked happy that was for sure. His best friend, and probably the only family he'd had since he was twelve, until he meet us, was here.

"No way, you're the one they hired for mechanical forensics? It's going to be nice having your around more and have you work in the same business. Oh hell, let me get you the keys so you can get your things moved into my place."

I had really not seen Tony this happy since I hired him. He looked like a kid given a full jar of candy. I looked across at the man, he was a little taller than Tony. I knew it was going to be hard for him to get back into civilian life, it had been for me as well. I pushed Tony's hands away as he tried to give his keys to Eric.

"I've got a spare room he can stay in, has it's own bathroom and he just came back for fighting for our country, he deserves a bed. I won't fight about this, not with either of you, got me?"

I turned around and wrote down my address, not hearing another word from either. I smirked as I turned around. Eric was smirking too and Tony had that look that meant "shutting up boss". I handed him the address, he nodded his head in thanks. As he headed out, he ruffled Tony's hair and gave Abby a kiss on the forehead. Like the team was my family, any fellow Marine was family as well. I didn't mind having him stay with me. We finished the work day off and Tony came over with some pizza. He then announced he had a hot date and Eric shook his head they said their goodbyes. Eric walked over and sat down. He plopped down about four hundred dollars before I could say anything.

"Yes, we're fellow Marines and we watch out for our own. But I am going to help pay the bills. I figured about four hundred a month will do until I can get a place."

I took the money and slid it into my wallet as we both took a long drag of beer. It was Friday night so I put the game on. We both leaned back as we stretched out. He spoke but didn't look at me.

"I heard Senior came to see Tony." He took a long drag of his beer. "Tony looks to you, after something major happens in his life, all go okay with that? Abby told me that Tony didn't seem different after him coming to visit." He laughed softly. "I swear, I should never have given Abby my email address. I get to it every three months and I can't get threw all the letters that girl sends me. But she knows how to label the important ones."

I laughed some, that was Abby for you. She was almost as bad as Ducky, except her stories were odd not boring. I took a long pull of my beer, truth be told, I had known about Marines being gay or bi, but he the first one I have ever met that was straight out about it.

"Yeah, I think it went well, they had a good talk and however strained their relationship is, they both love each other." I took a long pull of my beer. "Like Tony said, he is his father."

I saw him nod before he took a long drag on his beer. He had told me that he started in about two weeks. The month passed, and for some reason he was moved up to work with my team. Vance thought he would make a good NCIS Agent. He had done a lot of undercover work as a Marine. Like a true Marine, the man learned fast, he hadn't made a move to leave my place and I didn't mind him being there. Hell, he came to help me out with the boat. It was nice to teach someone to work wood like I had been taught by my father's best friend. The team learned to like him fast and Ziva and Tim seemed to trust him. He trusted them just as much as they trusted him. He was learning the different mechanics of working with a Marine team and a NCIS team but he was doing good. The problem with a lot of this was that I was starting to fall deeper for Eric. He was a beautiful man and he understood me even better than my team did and Tony was a close second. Unlike Tony, Abby, Tim and Ziva, he wasn't like one of my kids.

Tim was still the one called Probie by Tony but I think this time he understood because Eric was like a brother to Tony. Those two didn't banter as much as Tim and Tony. I had seen him laugh at their stupidity sometimes. The thing about him was that he had seen death, so a lot of the cases we got in that month didn't affect him that anyone could see. Tony was the same, came to me a seasoned detective of homicide. Ziva was hardened herself. Tim and Kate were different stories, they hadn't seen what we dealt with.

When he came down and sat at the foot of the stairs, leaning back some, he slid his hands through his hair. We'd had two dead children this time, they were no older then Kelly was when she died. Their parents were killed too. It had been a hard case for us all.

"Tony told me you lost a kid and your wife. Losing a child isn't easy. I remember when my girl died giving birth to my son and then about four years later he died. This was when I was bi, then her death and my son's, I turned fully towards men. No one could replace that beautiful smile and those brown eyes."

I listened to him. I couldn't believe he'd had a child or a wife. I hadn't had time to look over his full past. I started to sand, I knew he had more to say, he was just trying to figure out how to phrase it. He stood up and took a sander and started to help me with my boat.

"Andy was a special kid. He had his Uncle Tony's smile when he wanted to get out of trouble." I heard the pride and sadness in his voice. He ran the sander over the boat as he looked to me. "Ya think it will ever get easier, Gibbs? The loss of your own child, you think it will ever not hurt like hell? Feel like someone ripping your heart out every morning you wake up to them being gone?"

I saw the tears in his eyes and hell I didn't know what to say. I pulled him into my arms, he buried his head into my shoulder as he started to cry. I slid my hands along his back. I ran one hand along his neck, softly massaging it. Losing Kelly had hurt more then losing Shannon because she was my flesh and blood.

"It never gets easy, the pain does ease but hell I still remember them every morning when I wake. But I think I was blessed to get my team, they're my new family." I felt him relax some, the tears still falling as I held him close. Eventually he tried to move. "They don't replace Shannon and Kelly but, hell, they are family."

He headed up with just a nod of thanks. I knew he needed some time alone, but he knew I was still there if he needed me. I know it sounded wrong but it was nice to have someone who understood losing a loved one and a child. The next month passed and still Eric didn't go look for a new place to live. He paid me for the third month he would be living with me. He had set up a picture of his son and girlfriend on the fireplace, next to mine of Shannon and Kelly. First time Tony saw them there I saw some pain in his eyes but he said nothing. He had been on my team for about seven weeks now, almost a full two months. I had to say I didn't see anyone fitting in but I had said the same after Kate died and we got Ziva. We were at a crime scene looking it over when I felt Eric push me out of the way just before I heard the gun fire. I heard more than one gun going off, then I heard Tony rush over. He kneeled next to Eric.

"Got the shooter, Boss. McGee, call an ambulance now!"

Tony had found where Eric was bleeding as I shoved my jacket under his head. Tony looked at me, worried for a second, there was blood coming from his lower abdomen. He winced some and grabbed at my hand.

"Tony, I miss them, I want to see them." I swallowed. Hell, I knew what he was talking about. "Want to see my son, I miss him, Tony. He was the best you remember that."

I could see Tony fighting back tears. Tony and I were the only ones that knew about his family.

"I don't care! They wouldn't want you to die, you know that. I need you here, Eric, please." I saw Tony fighting not to lose it because there was a lot of blood coming from him. I slid my hands over his forehead. He had a good grip on my hand as he faded out. Tony cried out. "Damn. You are not dying on me, Eric. Wake up."

Tony and I went to the hospital. I had to send Ducky with the dead bodies. The rest of the team had to work the scene without us. I wasn't leaving Tony alone, the kid didn't need to lose Eric but if he did, he was going to need me. Tony was pacing and it was driving me mad. I stood up and got in front of him and nodded to the chair. I didn't need words right now. He sat down and I sat beside him. I squeezed the back of his neck for a second. The doctor came out came to us, it had been a good two hours since we'd heard anything. We both stood up.

"Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo. We had to remove his kidney, it was punctured by the bullet. He should make a full recovery in time. You can go see him in about thirty minutes when he is moved to his private room."

Tony announced he was going out to get us some coffee at Starbucks. I knew he needed some time alone. He had almost lost his brother. He had his father now but he'd had Eric like a brother before his father started opening up. Tony hadn't come back when they let me in to his room, he looked at me as he slid his hands through his hair.

"Tony okay? I know I scared the shit out of him with what I said." He had scared me too with what he said because I had been there a few times, wanting to die from some wound so I could see my daughter and wife. I moved to sit down and shook my head as I ran my hands through my hair. I didn't know what to say, damn it. I felt my anger rise.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking a bullet for me O'Rilley?" I didn't use his last name often. Hell, if I hadn't fallen in love with my new agent. "You could have died out there! You don't ever do that again, am I understood?" The soft laugh shocked me enough to make me stop screaming at him. He looked up at me and reached out and touched my hand.

"This may sound corny to you Jethro." He used my first name, that was rare. He brushed his hand along my cheek before he dropped it. He was taking a few deep breaths from the laughing. After losing a kidney, he had a lot of healing to do.

"Fallen for you Jethro, and when I saw that gun aimed at you I didn't want to lose you like I lost them. Having feelings like this again scares me, but I don't want to see you die."

He fell asleep as I stroked his hair. I looked down at him. God, he was handsome and he said that he had fallen for me. I was scared too. I wiped some sweat from his face slowly. As I watched him, Tony walked in and looked at me.

"Boss, if you don't have feelings for him, tell him. 'Cause I don't want to see him hurt too bad. I was with him when he lost his kid and his girl, it was hard, Boss. I respect and trust you but, Boss, I swear, you hurt him and I'll shoot you myself."

I looked Tony. I knew he wouldn't shoot me but beat the shit out of me, yeah, I could see that happening. The thing is, if I hurt Eric I would stand there and let Tony beat the hell out of me. Only one on the team that had been able to take me down fully was Eric, but we were both fully trained Marines.

"DiNozzo, I haven't felt this way since I meet Shannon, it's scaring the shit out of me too, but I think I want to try. I don't want to hurt him either. I want to see him happy, just not sure if it's me that he needs."

I could see the shocked look on Tony's face that I opened up that much. He touched my back and I sighed softly. I stood up and headed back to the office, we had work to do and we didn't need two agents down. I needed to think, but I also wanted to make sure there were no other killers, that we got the right guy. Shannon and Kelly would have both liked Eric. The thing was, I could see myself raising a family with Eric and I could see myself being happy. But could I make the man in question happy?


End file.
